The development and ubiquity of electronics in our daily lives has greatly increased the ease with which we can conduct many of our activities, but many developments remain left untapped.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for systems and methods to facilitate activities related to utilizing the connected nature of vehicle owners, their vehicle, and the insurance company that insures the vehicle and driver.